Satisfaction
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry has found what he wants, but soon discovers that it isn't quite what he needs. Rated to be safe. Mpreg. HP/GW that leads to HP/SS, implied RL/DM.


_I don't own anything that belongs to the Harry Potter Universe, I'm just playing in it for the time being. Nor do I own the Satisfaction, philosophers by the name of Jagger, Richards, Woods and Watts do. This will be Harry/Severus even Harry starts out with Ginny. There is also MPreg, cheating, mentions of sex, bad language and Remus/Draco. If I have forgotten anything well... oops. also unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_A wise man once said you can't always get what you want_

He watched her as she laughed with her friends, by Merlin the witch was beautiful. He wanted her so badly it ached. She turned then and caught him watching her. She gave him a smile and a wink; she blushed slightly as she turned back to her friend.

That night they stole into her room.

He got what he wanted.

It was perfect.

He wanted her even more.

_But if you try sometimes _

'Congratulations,' Poppy announced, 'you are indeed pregnant Miss Weasley.'

Harry beamed, 'a baby,' he breathed.

'Yes Mr. Potter, a baby.' She smiled at Harry, she knew he longed for his own family more than anything.

Ginny's hands went to her abdomen, she forced a smile for Harry, 'How long?' she asked.

'I'd say about 3 months.' Poppy replied.

A look of anger flashed across Ginny's face, it was so quick that Harry missed it and Poppy wasn't quite sure she saw it.

_You just might find_

'Fuck Hermione, I'm 3 months pregnant, I can't be. This'll ruin everything.' Ginny raged as she stormed about the living room. Ron was at Gringott's and Harry was with Severus, both training, at least they were supposed to be. 'I know. I'll get rid of it. I can say it was an accident, he doesn't have to know. Fuck this wasn't supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to be three months.'

'Why can't you be three months pregnant?' Hermione asked. She knew that Harry and Ginny had started having sex but she had no idea when they started.

'Because we only starting having sex again for the first time 2 months ago,' a male voice said from the doorway.

Both witches spun around, 'Harry,' Ginny breathed, 'I can explain.'

'Don't bother Ginny,' he replied. 'Who was it?' he didn't give her a chance to answer as he shook his head, 'Never mind I don't want to know. I want you gone by the time I get back.'

'What? That's It? You're just going to throw away 2 years just like that? Do I mean so little to you?' she asked almost yelling.

'Yeah that's it. And you threw away those two years when you slept with whoever it was you slept with. Again. So get out. I can't do this again.' He replied listlessly. He stormed out stopping only long enough to say one last thing, 'You meant the world to me Ginny.' He replied before he stormed out slamming the door rather forcefully.

'Hermione…' she turned to her friend.

'You brought this onto yourself.' She replied. 'You get yourself into his good graces then fuck it all up by sleeping with the next thing that looks at you.'

_And if you try sometimes_

Harry had no idea where he was going to go he had just needed to get out.

Hours later found him in a rather familiar store. 'Harry?' the blonde at the counter brought Harry from his musings.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Draco rushed to Harry's side, his distress and grief clearly written in his features. His eyes were red and he looked pale.

'She lied again. She did it again and lied about it. She was going to get rid of it. It wasn't mine and it didn't fit in with the plan. Why does she keep doing this? Am I not good enough?' He choked back a sob.

As he finished his rant Remus and Severus appeared from the back room.

'Oh Harry,' Draco pulled the distraught wizard into a fierce embrace. 'Of course you're good enough. You're far too good for her. She can't see how wonderful you truly are.' Draco replied.

Remus and Severus joined in the hug, each adding their own encouragements. A few minutes later Harry seemed to calm, 'Thank you but I can't seem to be able to breathe.' Harry said from the center of the group.

'If you can talk you can breathe,' Severus replied not letting go. Remus and Draco began to laugh.

_You just might find_

Ginny moved out and Harry sold the flat they lived in a few weeks later, moving in with Draco, Remus and Severus in the surprisingly large cottage that Severus owned.

Ginny had been furious. Draco, Fred, and George thought it had been hilarious.

Ginny lost the baby, which had been Dean Thomas' child, early in her fifth month. There was no clear reason why but Poppy had said that sometimes they just happen.

_You just might find_

Harry returned home, for that's what it was, to find the cottage seemingly deserted. The only lighting came from the candles on the floor that seemed to lead somewhere.

Harry followed the candles of all colours around the house. They lead outside to a table set for two on the small beach.

'Hello?' he called incredibly confused.

'You are absolutely stunning.' A rather seductive voice came from behind him.

Harry spun around wand at the ready. 'Severus?' he squinted into the darkness. The man stepped into the dim lighting but Harry would recognize the man anywhere. He lowered his wand.

'I didn't mean to startle you, Harry.'

'What is all this? What is it for?'

'It's for you.' Severus replied.

'Me?' he was genuinely baffled . 'Why?'

'Because you have warmed this cold heart,' Severus replied taking Harry's hand and placing it over his own heart. Harry could feel it beating faster than it should. 'You are incredibly handsome and talented, you're far smarter than you give yourself credit for. You are amazing, and you don't even know it.'

'Severus…' Harry had no idea where this going and he was rather scared, he had only just recently admitted to himself that he might possibly have feelings for Severus and he hadn't ever wondered what it would be like to something with another man.

'I know you haven't been with anyone since Ginny, and that you certainly haven't ever been with a man but I would be honored if you would allow me to Court you?' Severus asked.

Harry was floored. This had seemed to come out of nowhere and he had no idea what to even say. When Harry didn't immediately reply Severus began to panic, he had obviously misread the situation.

'Oh Merlin, Harry, I am sorry, I thought that we… and you… Gods I am such an idiot.' He was almost mumbling to himself by the end.

Harry wasn't listening, he was thinking. Thinking back over all the time he spent with the man. The light touches, the kind words, the playful banter that was almost-no that was flirting. He had been such an idiot. He had realized what had been going on, not that was a big surprise, he only ever been with Ginny and they had just gotten together because, it seemed to Harry, it was expected of him.

As he watched Severus try to clean he smiled to himself. The man was still muttering to himself. 'Yes.' He said out loud finally, startling Severus from his rant.

'What?' Severus was now confused.

'Yes,' Harry repeated with a beaming smile.

Severus blinked; he hadn't quite caught up with Harry. 'Yes what?'

Harry rolled his eyes and took the glasses from Severus' hands and put them back on the table. 'I would be honored if you would Court me, Severus.'

Severus graced Harry with a beautiful smile, it wasn't a big smile but it reached his eyes and that made all the difference in the world, softening the man's harsh features.

Suddenly Severus was kissing Harry, it wasn't like the kisses he shared with Ginny, this one was dry and fierce and chaste all at once. Just as suddenly as it started it was over. 'You won't regret this Harry.'

_You get what you need._

Severus passed anxiously in the waiting room. After he had yelled at the healers about their incompetence for the umpteenth time they had finally kicked him out.

'What's taking so long?' he asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

'It's a delicate procedure Severus,' Arthur replied.

Severus just growled at the man who gave him a bemused smile.

Before anyone could say anymore Poppy appeared, 'Severus,' she didn't need to say anymore because the wizard was already on his way into the room.

He stopped at the door, floored by the sight that greeted him. He knew. Intellectually he knew this is what it was coming too. But to actually see it, it was something else.

'Harry.' He breathed reverently.

Harry looked up from the bundle in his arms and blessed Severus with a bright yet tired smile.

'We have a son.' He said quietly.

Severus moved to the bed and settled himself carefully beside his husband. He ran his knuckles down the soft cheek of the infant in Harry's arms.

'He's beautiful.'

Harry laughed, 'No he's not. He's all red and wrinkly and has this ear piercing wail that makes your ears, eyes and nose bleed.'

'But he's ours.' Severus replied with a fond kiss to Harry's temple.

'That he is.'

'Does he have a name, gentlemen?' Poppy asked with a small smile.

'Gavin Joseph Potter Snape,' Harry replied gifting both Severus and Poppy with a brilliant smile before letting lose a giant yawn.

'Beautiful,' Poppy recorded it for the certificate and left the new parents alone.

Harry yawned again. 'You should get some sleep. We aren't going anywhere.'

'I love you Sev.'

'I adore you, Imp.'

'Do you need anything?' Severus asked.

'No, I have everything I need right here.' Harry replied kissing Gavin and running his fingers over Sev's jaw.

_You just might find you get what you need._


End file.
